Next to Impossible
by AJGirlWonder
Summary: Océane came to Sweet Amoris with hopes of finding new friends and, of course, a new love. Upon meeting Nathaniel, she believes that she's found another weak boy that would fall for her instantly. Instead, the French beauty faces something she thought was next to impossible when it came to her advances...rejection. Fortunately for her, she won't give up until she wins his heart!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Candy Love or any of its characters. They belong to ChinoMiko.**

* * *

Dreams are nice, _non?_

Today, I dreamed of a handsome man resting his head against my soft stomach, purring like a little kitten. It was rather strange, but I didn't mind. No, I laid back, relaxed and I was content. _How nice it would be if I could spend my days like this…_

I opened my eyes lazily, and glanced down at my stomach. My beloved orange tabby, Ciel, fell asleep on me, like she does every day. I chuckled to myself and carefully moved the cat onto my bed, trying not to wake her up. Grabbing my silky blue robe from the floor, I covered my bare skin before leaving the room.

On my way down to the kitchen, I noted the various colors and patterns on the walls and floors of my new house. My aunt was in the kitchen, cooking toast (French, of course).

"_Bonjour,_ Océane," Aunt Agatha greeted me with a smile.

I noted that she was wearing one of her silly costumes again with a mental laugh.

"_Bonjour, ma tante,_" I responded automatically.

Auntie and I had been living together for about two weeks now. To say that I didn't miss my parents was a lie, but my aunt and I were content living together. After getting a glass of orange juice, I sat down at the kitchen table. Two plates were already set out along with silverware.

"So, _ma __nièce_, are you ready to start school today?" Auntie asked as she placed slices of toast on my plate.

"Sure, I guess," I replied between bites of my toast, "I suppose it won't be too terrible."

Although I didn't really want to move.

A while back ago, one of my classmates had committed suicide because of bullying. While I was not a victim of those kinds of circumstances, my parents, Gérard and Anastasie, did not want me around bullies, so they had taken me out of school. Unfortunately, there were no other schools close to our house, and my parents did not want to leave our hometown.

My aunt Agatha, however, lived close to a school that she said was nice (with no instances of suicide). So to keep my parents happy, I moved in with my aunt. Today, I was to begin my attendance at Sweet Amoris High.

I put my plate and cup into the sink and headed back upstairs. I went into the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and washed my face before going into my room to change. Coaxing Ciel to get off of my bed, I fixed my sheets back into their original, neat position. I then turned to my closet and pulled out my outfit—a taupe knit dress, salmon bolero sweater, silver buckle boots, and salmon leg warmers. I brushed out my caramel brown hair and pulled it up into a bun, leaving my bangs out. _No need for makeup,_ I mused,_ I'm already gorgeous enough. _I smirked at my reflection, pushing the beauty mark beside my lips upward.

"Océane," Auntie called from downstairs, "are you ready to leave?"

I replied with a _'yes' _and turned back to the mirror with a smile. Grabbing a purse to put my things in, I put a few of my basic necessities inside of it and then left my room.

* * *

Within twenty minutes, Auntie pulled up in front of a large building. I gazed at the students walking up into the building with happiness in my teal eyes. Suddenly, I felt a little too eager to meet my new peers._Oh, this will be absolutely merveilleux! My future friends! And maybe even a lover!_

After telling my aunt goodbye, I left her car and stood still for a moment as she drove off. _Get ready, Sweet Amoris. You're fabulous new student has arrived!_ With that thought, I walked confidently into my new school.

Only a few moments after I entered a hallway, I was greeted by an elderly woman in a pink suit.

"Hello, welcome to Sweet Amoris High School. I'm Principal Shermansky and I hope you'll feel at home quickly here in your new school."

"_Bonjour,_ Principal Shermansky! I am Océane Chauvette." I introduced myself politely.

"Well, Miss Chauvette, I would suggest that you go see Nathaniel, the student body president. He'll make sure your registration is complete."

She gestured to a door on my right.

With a nod and one of my charming smiles, I said,

"Okay, I will. Merci."

Then I turned on the heel of my silver boots and strolled into the student council room. Upon entry, I saw a blonde boy leaning over a stack of papers. He turned to me once he realized I was there. _Oh_, I gasped mentally as I saw his face,_ que beau garçon!_

"_Bonjour,_" I said, "I'm looking for the student body president."

"Hello, I'm Nathaniel. Do you need something?"

He gave a sweet smile, unintentionally make me melt.

"The principal asked me to come and see you about my enrollment form."

"Oh, you're the new student," Nathaniel said, "sure, I'll take a look."

He turned around and shuffled through his papers before coming to me.

"Well… It looks like there are some things missing here. Let's see… You still need a photo for your ID and twenty-five dollars for the enrollment fee."

My eyebrows went up in confusion as he continued,

"And the most important thing, you seem to have forgotten to hand in one of these forms, the one with a guardian's signature. You need to take that in too."

_Bon seigneur! Why didn't Auntie do this when I was transferred?!_

"Alright. It appears my aunt forgot to do these things before I came here. She's a little out of it."

He offered a sympathetic smile.

"Just in case, I'll make sure your form didn't get put in another file. Go take care of your photo and money for the enrollment fee."

I nodded and turned to leave, off to retrieve the rest of my registration items.

* * *

After visiting the dollar store and swinging by the house again, I returned to the school and went back into the student council room. Ready to officially finish my enrollment, I gave Nathaniel the rest of my registration items.

I left the room and went exploring. I walked inside of a random classroom and saw a familiar face.

"Hey Océane, how's it going?"

"Kentin," I smiled and walked over to the small boy that I stood over by three inches.

I leaned down and kissed both of his cheeks before hugging him.

"I've missed you so, _mon ami_," I murmured.

"I-I missed you too, Océ," He said, his cheeks warming up, "I hope you don't mind, but I, uh, moved here so I could be with you again."

"That's great. Now I won't be so lonely here. You truly are a good friend, Kentin—so considerate."

My compliments only made his cheeks burn brighter.

"I hope the kids in my class are nice," He said, a little absentmindedly.

I reached forward and ruffled his hair affectionately, muttering an agreement to his statement. A school bell rang, and luckily, Ken and I found the perfect spot to sit together. We had a few minutes to talk before the teacher and our new classmates came in.

* * *

**Non = No**

**Bonjour = Good morning/Hello (Formal)**

**Bonjour, ma tante = Good morning, Auntie**

**Ma nièce = Niece**

**Merveilleux = Wonderful**

**Merci = Thank you**

**Que beau garçon = what a handsome boy!**

**Bon seigneur! = Good lord!**

**Mon ami = my friend**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Candy Love. It belongs to ChinoMiko.**

* * *

The next morning, I was up before my alarm clock. My first day at Sweet Amoris was great and unlike most of my peers, I actually wanted to go back. I chatted with Ciel as I got dressed.

"My teachers were so nice," I said, slipping on my thigh high socks. "And my classmates seem very interesting!"

"Meow." Ciel responded, rolling over on her back.

I giggled at the cat's uninterested actions. I slipped on my shoes and then headed to the mirror. With the help of my hairbrush, my hair framed my face perfectly.

"And…I'm done!" I exclaimed.

Completely finished with my amazing look of the day, I wore a white sleeveless top with a black collar, a black pleated skirt, black thigh high stockings, and black wedges.

"_Sans défaut_!"

"Océane, are you ready to go?" Aunt Agatha called from downstairs.

At that, I grabbed my purse and went downstairs with a different plan in mind.

"Actually, _ma chère tante_, I was thinking about walking to school. It's such a beautiful and bright morning, and you can have a little time to relax before work."

"Already?" Auntie asked, "I thought you would want to wait a while before going on your own. Are you sure you'll be okay, _ma chérie_?"

"_Oui._" I nodded.

I ate a quick breakfast, and kissed Auntie goodbye before leaving.

As I stated before, the morning was quite gorgeous today. Puffy white clouds sailed across the sky lazily, partially blocking the sun with their wispy tails. Wind blew toward my face, sending my hair and shirt into a dance. Ignoring it, I continued to walk toward my school.

People were giving me a few looks as I neared Sweet Amoris. _Don't mind them, Océane. They're just admiring your heavenly beauty,_ I thought. The wind started to blow harder, turning this gorgeous morning into something a little unpleasant. As if on a platonic cue, I happened to glance down at my skirt, which was floating up in the air.

_Oh_, I though calmly,_ that's why they were looking at me._ I pushed my skirt down forcefully, hoping that it would stay. _Hope they enjoyed the show_, I added sarcastically. Unfortunately, that wasn't the end to my predicament.

"Ew, what a whore," A passing stranger said.

"Must have done it on purpose," Another added.

"I didn't think anyone was that desperate for attention," A third voice commented.

With a growl and a red face, I squared my shoulders and walked off hurriedly, the snake-like laughter of those three strangers echoing in my ears.

* * *

I clicked my pen absentmindedly, over and over again. I was sitting down in history class, listening to my teacher's lecture on the Roman Empire. _Speed it up, s'il te plaît! I'm so hungry…_

"… Officially ended on September 4, way back in 476 CE. The emperor Romulus Augustus was killed by a German king named—"

RING! I almost shouted with glee as the bell cut off Mr. Faraize's sentence. The bespectacled teacher dismissed us to lunch and I made sure I was the first one out of the classroom. _Yes! I thought I'd never get out of there! My stomach was starting to fold in on itself._

I walked with so much happiness that I almost started skipping. I was making my way towards the cafeteria, when suddenly, my path was blocked by three girls—a blonde, and two brunettes.

"Get out of the way, we're coming through." The blonde said firmly.

Her tone of voice didn't please me all too well, but I decided to comply and get done with her as soon as possible.

"Heh, I told you our new students weren't much."

With that, they walked off. _What was that about? I didn't think anyone had a stick that far up their ass! _I snickered at my thoughts and continued on.

The cafeteria was fairly full, and very noisy. After going through the long line, I received a tray of surprisingly decent food._ La nourriture est bonne, unlike other schools, _I thought as I peered over the cafeteria for a seat. I avoided sitting with people that looked unfriendly (like those three _chiennes_ from earlier). Spotting Ken at a table alone, I smiled and eagerly walked over to his spot.

"_Salut_, Ken! How are you _cet après-midi?_" I called to him as I plopped down next to him, purposely getting close to him.

"O-oh! Hi, Océane. I'm fine today, I guess. No one's really done anything to me." Ken replied.

I frowned promptly.

_"Mon ami,_ I told you that if someone was bothering you I would talk to them for you. Don't you remember, _garçon_?"

The bespectacled boy nodded meekly with a red face.

"Now, tell me who was bothering you."

"I-It was those girls," He started and then subtly pointed in someone's direction, "They pushed me down and took my money."

To my disappointment, he pointed to the _chiennes_I was trying to avoid.

"_Merde_, that's not good," I sighed and rubbed my forehead, trying to regain my happy aura, "Did you learn the names of these girls? I never bothered to ask."

"I know the blonde is Amber, but I'm not sure who the others are." Ken said.

I heard him faintly, but my attention was on someone else. Nathaniel was coming into the cafeteria with a lunch box, looking tired, but still so golden. Once he neared our table range, I called out to him.

"Nathaniel! Come and eat with us!" I exclaimed, waving to him.

I ignored the looks I was getting, because as long as Nathaniel responded positively, they simply didn't matter. The blond blushed, but none the less came over to our table.

"_Bonjour_! What have you been up to?" I asked him happily.

He sighed tiredly, but smiled back at me.

"A lot of paperwork. These teachers seem to think I'm some sort of robot that never wants to eat or sleep." He said.

I pouted and scooted over to him.

"Aww," I said, "_Je suis désolée,_ Nathaniel. That's awful."

How dare that work my Nathaniel like a slave! Have they no mercy?!

"Eh, I'm pretty used to it now. It's just the job of a council president," He said and opened his lunch box, "but that doesn't make it any less annoying."

"Don't you have homework from all your other classes, too?" Ken asked.

Nathaniel nodded, sighing once again. My jaw dropped in surprise.

"_Oh mon Dieu!_ That's terrible! How could they do to such a beautiful, kind, hardworking boy like you?!"

"C-Calm down, Océane, it's not a big deal." The blond said, his face reddening at the words I used to describe him. "That's just the responsibilities that come along with being the council president."

I huffed in disagreement, but none the less didn't say anything else about the subject.

* * *

The final bell rang, and I was heading towards the student council room, going to tell Nathaniel goodbye before I left. When I reached the door, however, it flung open and nearly smacked my forehead. I was still knocked back on the floor. Hearing a faint curse, someone came around the door to help.

"Oh, hello, Nathaniel," I purred, "I was just about to come and see you."

He helped me up off of the ground and smiled politely at me.

"I'm sorry to bombard you, but can you do me a favor?" The blond asked.

I nodded. _Anything for mon amour__,_ I thought.

"I have an absentee note that Castiel needs to sign, and frankly, the less I see of him, the better. Do you mind giving it to him for me?"

"Castiel," I pondered, "is the boy with the red hair, _oui_? He doesn't seem too agreeable, but for you, I will do my best._A tout â l'heure!"_

I turned around on my heel and skipped down the hallway, not minding too much that my skirt was skipping with me.

After checking every open place in the school, I finally found Castiel in the courtyard. He was leaning against the wall of the school. The relaxed look on his face made me think he was asleep, but I doubted he would be the type to fall asleep in public places like that.

"Yoo-hoo! Castiel! I've got something for you~" I called out to him.

My angelic voiced seemed to have a negative effect on him. His gray eyes snapped open and his normal scowl returned to his face.

"What do you want?" He asked bitterly.

I giggled quietly.

"No need to be harsh, Cassie! I just have an absentee note from Nathaniel for you to sign,_ s'il vous plaît~"_

I held out the note expectantly. He just looked at me with a blank expression.

* * *

"He doesn't want to sign the note, unfortunately." I told my blond angel.

He clenched his beloved clipboard, and sighed.

"If you don't mind, could you ask him again? With a little more persistence, he should cave in." He said.

I nodded and headed back out of the door.

* * *

"I'm back~"

"Oh, joy," Castiel muttered.

I held out the note again. Castiel scowled,

"I'm not signing that note, so you might as well go home and spend the next three hours planning your outfit for tomorrow."

"The longest I've ever taken was only forty-five minutes, and you are required by this school to sign this." I said, starting to get annoyed with this redhead's apathetic responses.

He ignored me. I let out a short growl.

"Listen to me! You're causing Nathaniel so much unnecessary stress! You and I can end this situation right now if you quite being so childish and sign it!"

He turned to face me quickly, crimson locks flying with him.

"You're just as much of a pain as he is!"

He ripped the note out of my hands.

"Here's your damn note, signed. Now get out of my sight!"

I snatched the note back from him and hurried off with my head held high.

* * *

"Did you get it this time?" Nathaniel asked as soon as I walked back into the council room.

I sighed heavily, and handed it to him.

"That was the most frustrating experience in my life, but yes, I got it signed." I said.

His face brightened considerably.

"Really? Thank you, Océane. I'm sorry to have put such a burden on you, but thank you very much."

The blond gave me a bright smile and I couldn't help but to smile back.

"_De rien._" I nodded back at him, ready to go home.

For the last time, I left the council room and out of the school.

The sky was starting to darken already._ Having I really been here that long?_ I asked myself. _I hope Auntie isn't too worried. Plus, I've got homework already…_

I gasped promptly at the thought of homework. _Silly me! I forgot to get my history textbook! And my_ _binder for geometry!_ Hoping that the school didn't close in the few minutes, I hurried back inside.

Trying to get home as quickly as possible, I was eagerly searching for my locker when I heard voices.

"Why don't you just accept your responsibilities, you—"

"Yeah, I'll accept my responsibilities after I show you what happens when you piss me off! You just watch!"

It sounded like Castiel and Nathaniel.

_They must be at the end of the hall! _I thought worriedly, sprinting in that direction. What I saw almost made me gasp. Castiel had my poor Nathaniel slammed up against the wall. The livid looks on their faces almost gave me a chill. I hesitated on whether I should jump in or find an adult.

_No matter! Anyone who threatens those who are dear to me might as well challenge a tiger! I'll save you, Nathaniel!_

"_Mon amour__,_ stop! It's pointless; He is too stubborn anyway!"

I tried to break them up, but Castiel pushed me away and told me to mind my own business. Fortunately for him, I didn't mind too much at that point; all the roughhousing had caused Nathaniel's shirt to unbutton, exposing a defined chest._ Hehehe, this must be some sort of reward,_ I thought with slightly flushed cheeks.

After getting Nathaniel out of this rough situation, Castiel left, thankfully. I talked to Nathaniel briefly before heading home, where I proceeded to get questioned by Auntie, eat a quick dinner, do my homework, bathe, and then got into my bed with Ciel on my stomach.

_He totally loves me,_ I thought with a smirk as I finally went to sleep.

* * *

**Sans défaut—Flawless**  
**Ma chère tante—My dear aunt**  
**Ma chérie—My darling**  
**Oui—Yes**  
**S'il te plaît—Please (informal)**  
**La nourriture est bonne—The food is good**  
**Chiennes—Bitches**  
**Salut—Hi**  
**Cet après-midi—This afternoon**  
**Mon ami—My friend**  
**Garçon—Boy**  
**Merde—Shit, damn**  
**Bonjour—Hello**  
**Je suis désolée—I'm sorry**  
**Oh mon Dieu!—Oh my God!**  
**Mon amour—My love**  
**A tout â l'heure—See you in a little while**  
**S'il vous plaît—Please (formal)**  
**De rien—You're welcome**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Candy Love!**

* * *

"You can't leave me, Ken! I forbid it!" I cried as I clung to my friend's green sweater. "Where is your father?! I'll put some sense into him right now!"

"O-Océane, please stop," Ken muttered quietly, "people are starting to s-stare."

The bespectacled boy was right. Passing pedestrians were glancing over their shoulders at us, wondering why that young woman was clinging to and crying hysterically on that boy. I could care less about their suspicions—my reaction was perfectly acceptable if your best friend told you that he was going to military school!

"This is absolutely ridiculous!" I argued as I continued to cling onto Ken.

"Dad said it was for my own good and that it would help me in the future. Don't you want me to get strong?"

Ken placed his small hand over my own.

"_Oui_! But I want you to stay here!"

Surprisingly, Ken broke free from my grip and gave me an actual hug.

"I'm sorry. If I could stay, I would. But think about it this way, Océane."

I gazed up at thick glasses as he continued.

"We'll have tons of fun when I come back, right?"

At that moment, it was easy, yet painful to smile.

* * *

Soon, it was time to go to lunch again. I sighed heavily as I exited Mr. Faraize's class, my sandals clicking against the tiled floor with every thudding footstep. The closer I got to the cafeteria, the more I dreaded lunch as a whole.

_Stop it,_ I reprimanded myself, _Je suis forte!_

Though I still wasn't completely representing the statement, it sure did convince me to stand up straight and tall like the amazing young woman I was. As I exited the lunch line with a tray of good food, I immediately strutted towards the table I sat at days ago.

However, I realized that I was alone. _Well, this is great,_ I thought with a downcast gaze. Once again disheartened, I slowly began eating my lunch which consisted of spaghetti and garlic bread.

Less than a minute into eating, something slid into my view. With a slight gasp, I recognized it as the familiar pack of cookies that Ken ate on a daily basis. I glanced up in the direction the cookies came. It was Amber and her two other minions.

"I thought you might want some," Amber said with a giggle and a smile, "To remember him by."

She started to walk off with her friends. My eyes twitched as they left, cackling with their annoying, snake-like laughter. _Comment osent-elles..._

"Océane?" I whipped my head around to see Nathaniel standing beside my table. "Is something wrong? You look really upset."

I smiled sadly.

"I cannot lie and say nothing is wrong, but perhaps talking to you will make it better."

I motioned for him to sit down with me.

"How have you been today, Nathaniel?"

The blond set his lunch box down on the table with a dull thud.

"I'm fine." He pulled out a packaged salad mix and a water bottle. "Now, what happened to you?"

I let out a sigh.

"Ken withdrew from this school. His dad is sending him to military school because he was being bullied!"

"Bullied?" Nathaniel repeated the word as if it was the only thing he had heard me say.

None the less, I nodded.

"Yes, by three girls. They're like a little posse or something. I don't know the names of the other two girls, but I know their leader is a blonde girl named Amber."

He stayed silent for a moment. "

Amber's my sister," He muttered with red cheeks, as if he were ashamed to be related to her. Not that I blamed him.

"Oh."

It was the only thing I could say without embarrassing myself or offending him.

"I didn't know."

"Not a lot of people do." He reassured me. "She doesn't like to let people know, unless she's in trouble and thinks I can bail her out."

"That's awful. She makes me glad I'm an only child." I remarked, and then gasped. "Oh, no! I'm sorry—that came out wrong. I really didn't mean to offend you."

He waved his hand dismissively.

"You're definitely not the only one who's said that."

He then sighed and gazed off into space.

"She wasn't so cruel when we were younger."

I nodded slightly, even though he wasn't paying attention to me. The thought of Amber being a nice, young girl was so hard to imagine that it almost unnerved me. I shook my head and continued to eat my lunch while Nathaniel's received no attention for the rest of the lunch period.

* * *

Sixth period rolled around and my day didn't feel any lighter. _Speed up, please,_ I asked the clock on the wall. My algebra lesson didn't interest me at all today, the world of numbers and variables continuing to thrive outside of my head. _Ken used to make this class bearable,_ I thought with a sigh.

"Ms. Chauvette? Are you with us today?" My teacher asked.

I nodded quickly and nudged my binder open, pencil in hand. Once I felt the eyes of my teacher and classmates leave me, I frowned and reluctantly started on my work.

_Why are there so many x's? _I asked myself. Algebra had never been a strong suit of mine, and without a friend to help me now, I had a feeling my grades would drop considerably.

As I struggled through my problems, I felt something heavy rest on the back of my head. I turned my head slightly to see Amber watching me with an evil glare.

"Problem?" I mouthed to the blonde.

She scoffed and turned away, causing me to smirk._ I guess even the biggest bitches lose some dog fights_, I thought, almost bursting into a fit of laughter right then and there.

Thankfully, the bell rang soon, freeing me from yet another dreadful class. _Only one left to go, and then I'm free,_ I reminded myself.

"Hey, Frenchie!" Someone exclaimed.

I stopped walking, turning quickly. _Who dares address me in such a way?!_ I mentally screamed, taken aback. It was Amber, who was following me with a red face and furious steps.

"_Quoi_?" I asked.

Before I knew what was happening, I was smacked across the mouth. The force of the slap sent me to the ground on my knees. Gasping in pain, I cupped my now bleeding bottom lip. I looked up at the blonde with wild eyes.

"I saw you talking to my brother at lunch. Nathaniel's not interested in dating. He wouldn't even think about hooking up with an ugly, French whore like you," She hissed with a sneer.

My eyes twitched at the harsh words.

"Lies," I said, moving my fingers from my lips.

There was a line of blood streaking my pale flesh. I felt a similar line on my chin.

"Are you that desperate to keep Nathaniel away from happiness? What kind of sister are you?"

She smugly stood above me, smirking.

"One that doesn't want him to get AIDS."

Upon hearing my shriek of anger, she turned and walked away, her heeled boots clicking against the clean, tiled floor.

_Did anyone see that, or does this happen so often that it doesn't bother anyone? _I asked myself. It seemed that while all of that happened, no one was around. I pulled myself off of the ground. _Perhaps they didn't want to face Amber's wrath, so they went away._

After getting my textbooks for the last class, I went into the bathroom. At this point, I didn't really care how late I would be. I set my books on the floor and wet a paper towel under the sink.

My perfectly arched eyebrows curled in anger as I glared at my reflection. My throbbing bottom lip was swollen, blood crusted over it.

"That bitch," I growled, lifting the cool, wet towel to my lip.

I winced at the burning contact, but refused to move the towel. _You will be strong and bear it_, I told myself.

When my lip stopped burning, I reached down and gathered my books again. I flung the bloody paper towel in the garbage on my way out of the bathroom.

_For utterly ruining my face and my day, you will pay, Amber. You've messed with the wrong 'ugly, French whore' today._

* * *

**Je suis forte! - I am strong!**

**Comment osent-elles. - How dare they...**

**Quoi? - What?**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! It took forever to write, but I think it was worth it, no? **

**Read and review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Candy Love or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Océane? What happened to you?!"

I turned and faced my aunt with a deep frown. "I had a run-in with someone." She scoffed and grabbed my wrist, preventing me from turning away.

"That someone must have had a bone to pick with you. Tell me what happened," Auntie demanded firmly.  
I resisted the urge to roll my eyes—couldn't she see that I'm not in the mood for this right now?

Regardless of my true feelings, I told her from start to finish about what happened when I was trying to go to class. Auntie watched with deep magenta eyes, her normally cheery face was wiped away by concern. When I finished explaining, she cupped her chin and sighed.

"Amber, you say? That wouldn't happen to be Amber Matthews would it?" I recalled Nathaniel's last name and gave her a nod. "It makes perfect sense now."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"This isn't the first time something like this has happened. Another girl—Melody, I believe—had taken an interest in Nathaniel. He rejected her, but that wasn't the end of it. The whole ordeal was published in the school's newspaper! It turns out that Amber leaked the details to one of the reporters."

"Oh, my," I gasped, "that's so evil! Though I'd expect nothing less from that wicked witch. What should I do now, Auntie?"

She shrugged, bringing a sigh from my lips. "I suppose you could probably tell Nathaniel and see what he can do. But most importantly, you can try to befriend Amber."

I snorted dismissively at the idea. Auntie tsk'ed at my snort.

"Hey, don't go snorting on me. If that doesn't work, just ignore her. If it doesn't stop there, you tell me and I'll bring it to the principal's attention. Or better yet, her parents."

Noticing my gloomy countenance, Auntie leaned over and squeezed my cheek, eliciting a childish groan from me.  
"Auntie, I'm not a kid anymore!"

"If that's the case, stop pouting like one." I rolled my eyes at her statement as she continued, "What would you like for dinner?"

"Chicken Dijon?" I suggested.

"Alright, but it'll take a while. Go start on your homework while I'm cooking."

* * *

Dinner was absolutely delicious that night. I think Auntie put a little extra effort into the meal just for me, which warmed my heart considerably.

As I lay in my bed, I thought over the day's events, and most importantly, what I would do tomorrow.

_Do I really have to befriend Amber?_ I asked myself. Sure, it would be nice to have another friend now that Ken's gone and possibly changing the wicked witch's view of me sounds great, but can it really happen?

The thought of Amber and I being friends was quite strange and rather impossible. As long as I pursued Nathaniel, she would hate me, and there was no way I would give up on such a sweet, handsome boy! My original intentions for her were revenge, but perhaps Auntie had a point.

_Maybe if she sees that she can't get rid of me, she'll eventually come to tolerate me. Maybe she'll even like me! I mean—I don't want to get smacked every time I talk to_ mon amour!

I turned over on my side and closed my eyes, smiling victoriously._ I'll be killing two birds with one stone—I'll win over Nathaniel and I'll rid myself of an enemy!_

Eagerly awaiting the morning, I let myself fall into the pitch black pool of sleep for the next eight hours.

* * *

"I don't think I've ever looked better." I muttered to myself as I studied myself in the mirror. Because I had the intentions of impressing Nathaniel today, my already impeccable fashion sense had flared today.

Elegantly done makeup, gold and white accessories, a blue dress that swished alluringly around my thighs, and a sophisticated black blazer—I was the picture of beauty today! Running my white-painted fingers down my hair, I pulled my French braid over my left shoulder, smiling at the little curls hanging in my face.

_These tendrils may just seem like an accessory, but they are actually a flirting tool. I'll lean close to his face and let them brush those perfectly flushed cheeks, and then I'll leave him speechless, stuttering, and most importantly, wanting more!_

Puckering my pink lips at my reflection, I turned and headed out of my room, ready to start another day at Sweet Amoris.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Candy Love or any of its characters.**

* * *

The first thing that I did when I got to school was find Amber. She was pulling things out of her locker whilst chatting with her friends. I relaxed myself and strode confidently towards her.

"_Bonjour_, Amber. How are you today?" I greeted her calmly.

She raised an eyebrow at me, obviously not impressed.

"What do you want, Frenchie?" She looked me up and down and sneered, "that dress is a little too short, don't you think?"

"It's at a normal length, and I just wanted a little of your time, friend," I said.

"We are _not_ friends," Amber stated simply. I chuckled at her bluntness.

"Yes, yes, I know! And that's the problem," I cleared my throat and looked at her seriously. "We can't keep this up. I don't want us to have such a bad relationship with each other. I mean, since you know I like your brother, you'll be seeing a lot of me."

"Your point?"

"What I'm trying to say is that we need to become friends."

She scoffed and I held my hands up.

"We can at least be civil to each other, right? We aren't children, Amber, and this is a petty issue to be quarrelsome over." I took a step forward and held out my hand to her. "What do you say, Amber?"

* * *

Needless to say, that didn't end like I wanted it to. Instead of shaking my hand, Amber slapped me and walked off. Now I was stuck with a red, hand-shaped mark on my cheek. _Well, fine. If she wants to keep being rude, I'll just have to show her who's boss,_ I thought.

Instead of heading off to class, I went to the student council room. Nathaniel was sifting through some papers, which seemed to make endless hills across various tables. He looked at the door where I stood, and his mouth dropped slightly in surprise.

"Oh, good morning, Océane. I didn't see you there." He said, straightening his back. "You look nice today."

I noticed a pink tint on his cheeks and giggled.

"Thank you, Nathaniel," I walked into the room and stood beside him, "how are you today?"

"I'm fine, thank you," he replied, scanning the neatly written words on a particular page. He glanced back at me. "What happened to you?"

I felt his eyes on the fading red hand print on my cheek.

"I had a bit of trouble with your sister earlier. She apparently has no interests in a polite conversation."

Nathaniel groaned, his palm meeting his forehead.

"I'm sorry, Océane. I'll…try and talk to her about this later."

"Oh, none of this is your fault, _mon amour_," I reassured him, taking a step forward.

Now less than a foot away from him, I could smell a hint of mint on his breath. His eyes widened slightly, prompting me to give him one of my charming smiles.

"I really do appreciate your concern," I moved in even closer, my chest barely brushing his. "You have no idea how happy it makes me."

Nathaniel began stuttering incoherently as I planted a light kiss on his nose. I giggled softly as I pulled away, my curls brushing his flushed cheeks. I swiftly turned and left the room, applauding myself for my great, romantic performance. _Just you wait, Amber. I'll have Nathaniel before you even know it!_

* * *

"She _slapped_ you? Just for trying to be nice to her?"

I nodded at Iris, the nice redheaded girl whom I befriended soon after I moved here. She was a very kind soul that talked to Ken and me both, and after he moved, she became my only real friend in history class.

"I don't know what her problem is. Does she want us to stay enemies?" I wondered aloud.

Iris shook her head and sighed.

"Have you told Nathaniel?" She asked.

"Yes, he said that he'll talk to her about it. Hopefully, she'll stop hitting me every time I see her."

Soon, the lunch bell rang. I sat with Iris and her friends, since Nathaniel didn't show up for some reason. _Probably just paperwork,_ I told myself. I exited the cafeteria with a full stomach and a happy smile.

* * *

_And we're back in algebra_, I sighed mentally. I tried desperately to listen, forcing myself to pay attention, but I found myself fading in and out of reality. In the brighter parts of my mind, I was at home, cuddling with Nathaniel. In real life, however, I was still at school. I closed my eyes and smiled to myself. _At least Nathaniel is doing something about Amber. Maybe now she'll stop being so rude. I'd be at peace, I wouldn't have to worry about getting slapped, and there would be no obstacles between me and my Nathaniel!_

Suddenly, I felt the need to go to the restroom. I raised my hand and asked the teacher if I could go.

"Be back within five minutes, Ms. Chauvette."

I nodded and took the hall pass, rushing down the hallway. I was just finishing up in a stall, when I heard voices. Two, maybe three, girls had entered the bathroom. I paid no mind to them and was about to exit the stall until one of the girls spoke.

"I can't believe he said that to you!"

"What kind of brother is he?!"

I heard a scoff.

"I know, right? I try to warn him of that whore and her advances, but _no_, apparently _I'm_ in the wrong. He's going to learn—and so is she. Just wait until I see her again."

The girls chatted for a while more and then I heard their footsteps, signaling that they had left the bathroom. I quickly exited the stall and hurried back to class, knowing my five minutes were almost done.

The teacher scolded me for my near-tardiness, and I apologized for it, but I had bigger things on my mind. _Maybe that's why he didn't show up to lunch,_ I thought. He was talking to Amber like he said he would. I wanted to blush and squeal at him fulfilling his promise to me, but I couldn't shake the sudden anxiety of what Amber was planning to do to me.

The school bell rang and I made sure to exit with the crowd. I tried my best to stay hidden behind the other pedestrians, looking from left and right. _She can't do anything if she doesn't spot me._ The crowd in front of me was starting to disperse and I needed to get a book from my locker. _Damn it! Why didn't I get these things earlier?_ I cursed myself. I dashed over to my locker, spinning the dial and flinging it open with ease. I exchanged the unneeded books for the required ones and quietly closed it with a relieved sigh.

_Still no Amber,_ I smiled to myself. _Good_. I turned and met narrowed, angry eyes that were as teal as my own. _Of course_.

"Well, well, well," She smirked, "what do we have here?"

Exasperated, I tried to take a step back but she grabbed my wrist, preventing me from escaping. Realizing that I wouldn't get out of this easily, I looked up into her eyes with a heated glare of my own.

"What is your problem, Amber? I did nothing but try and be nice to you but refuse to even give me a chance!"

She chuckled briefly.

"That's the thing you don't seem to be understanding, Frenchie. I don't _need_ your kindness. I don't _want_ to be your friend. I know what kind of person you are and I don't want you around Nathaniel."

She let go of my wrist and I immediately recoiled from her.

"I made that perfectly clear to you a few days ago. But of course, you're still after him. And the next thing I know, he's yelling at me because of your sorry ass complaints!" Her fists clenched and she viciously glared at me. "_My_ brother, scolding _me_, because of you, a girl he doesn't even _know_. Unacceptable."

She marched towards me with a hand raised. I was stricken with a sudden nervousness, unable to move. Before I even knew it, I was backed up against the lockers.

"You're both gonna pay for this!" She exclaimed, reeling her hand back again. I stood there, motionlessly staring up at her with wide eyes.

But instead of watching her hand meet my face, I witnessed another hand reaching out to grab hers. She became the dumbstruck, wide-eyed one, gasping loudly as she was forced to turn around.

My savior. _Nathaniel_.

The normally benevolent blonde had changed into a stricter, no-nonsense man, immediately snapping on Amber when she turned around. I could do nothing but watch as the siblings argued in front of me.

"This is ridiculous! I can't believe you're taking her side!" Amber exclaimed, nearly snarling at her brother.

"And I can't believe you would try and do something like this! I talked to you about your attitude towards Océane!" Nathaniel argued. He composed himself briefly before continuing. "I'm giving you a choice here. You can either apologize to her, or I can see to it that you are punished for this."

Amber scoffed.

"Really? What am I, five?!"

"You're acting like it. Now choose," Nathaniel crossed his arms and glared at her.

For a moment she looked completely exasperated, eyes flickering back and forth from her brother and I. She made a few incoherent stutters, grimacing and cringing at whatever thoughts were floating in her head, before she shrieked in frustration. Nathaniel and I could only watch as she stormed off, the clicks of her heels much louder than usual. He sighed and smacked his forehead—I thought his face was turning blue for a moment. He eventually faced me again, giving me a sweet, yet frazzled smile.

"I'm so sorry about this. I…I tried talking to her earlier, but—"

"_Non_, you don't have to say anything. I understand completely." I grinned at him and he brightened up a little.

"I should probably walk you to class. You know, so I could explain that you were with me. I, uh, don't want you to get a tardy because of this." He awkwardly coughed and I giggled.

"I appreciate the concern,_ mon ami_, but I don't want to hold you up from your work." I surprised even myself by declining his offer, but I felt that he had had enough for the day.

He smiled gratefully before leaving me. I continued on to my class, ready to endure the teacher's lecture about my tardiness.

* * *

**I'm SOO sorry for the late update! I honestly had no time to write recently and over the summer, I was just lazy. I'll try my best to update more now.  
**


End file.
